The end of the Silence
by Elenaa Fisher
Summary: Est-ce qu'un jour, le célèbre Nathan Drake aurait imaginé se faire sauver par un ennemi ? Par une personne dont il était la cible principale à éliminer ? La réponse est bien évidemment non. Et pourtant... Alison Itsuno est, malgré les apparences, de son côté. Mais est-elle aussi gentille qu'elle le prétend ?


**A/N : Voici l'un des tous premiers OS que j'ai rédigé, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça allait être aussi long XD À l'époque... Je ne parlais pas beaucoup anglais (cette fic' doit avoir deux ou trois ans, si ce n'est pas plus), et j'ignorais ce que signifiait 'Dick' en anglais. Pour ceux qui savent... Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais m'enterrer.**

* * *

Deux personnes se tenaient côte à côte dans un sofa, chacun regardant attentivement la carte qu'il y avait posée sur la table. La blonde, petite de taille, faisait une tête de moins que son ami, qui était installé à côté d'elle. Ils réfléchissaient à une stratégie, car leur aventure ne venait que de commencer. Alors qu'il pensait que sa vie de chercheur de trésors était terminée, Nathan Drake a été contacté par son ami d'enfance Logan Roadan qui lui demanda son aide, après treize ans d'absence. Logan et lui s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur incarcération au Pérou, dix-neuf ans plus tôt. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts, et ont voyagé ensemble aux quatre coins du monde, jusqu'à une aventure qui se termina mal, et que Logan renonce à sa passion pour l'archéologie. Il n'était plus question de Sir Francis Drake, l'ancêtre de Nate, mais d'une tout autre chose. Une flûte maudite cachée au fin fond de l'Amazonie est recherchée par un criminel. Ni Nate, ni la blonde à côté d'elle ne savaient ce que cela voulait signifier. Ils étaient simplement à la recherche d'une stratégie afin de se rendre en Amazonie. Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur les aéroports, aucun avion amarrait en pleine forêt. Pour l'instant, ils devaient déjà contacter Sully, Chloe et Charlie, leurs amis de longue date.  
- Tu penses qu'ils seront partants ?, demanda la femme blonde, Elena.  
Elena Fisher est une journaliste américaine, passionnée par son emploi, qui lui permettait de voyager aussi loin qu'elle le voulait. Sa rencontre avec Nate avait changé l'intégralité de sa vie : elle s'était adoucie, elle était souriante, alors qu'autrefois, elle était surtout concentrée dans son travail, sans jamais tourner autour du pot. Elle avait fait la rencontre du chasseur de trésors quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils ont été embarqués dans une course contre-la-montre pour rechercher El Dorado, les opposant à Gabriel Roman, Eddy Raja et Atoq Navarro. Elle avait d'abord haï cet homme, quelque peu macho et impulsif, mais elle avait réussi à voir en lui quelque chose que les autres hommes ne possédaient pas. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire - c'était même si elle l'ignorait elle-même - mais elle avait été attirée par cet homme sans même le savoir. Il s'était passé des tas et des tas d'évènements qui ont fait de leur relation quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de difficile, mais aujourd'hui, leur trois aventures communes s'étaient enfin achevées, ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble après leur première aventure, mais Elena ne supportait plus la grande obsession qu'avait son amant pour son ancêtre ; elle a décidé de le quitter, même si elle savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Ensuite de quoi Nate a tenté d'oublier le trésor qu'il avait trouvé en la personne d'Elena, en sortant avec Chloe, mais cette dernière avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il aimait toujours la journaliste. Ils se sont ensuite fiancés, puis mariés, mais se sont tous les deux éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nate vivant constamment dans la peur de perdre Elena, il s'est donc séparé d'elle afin d'éviter de la blesser. Mais au fond d'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils avaient besoin de leur moitié, même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'admettait. Nate leva les yeux en ricanant.  
- Sully sera de la partie, ça, je peux te le confirmer, affirma Nate.  
- ...Et pour les deux autres ?  
- Je pense qu'ils viendront aussi, même si je sais que je me ferais enguirlander par Chloe, lâcha-t'il, en tournant la tête.  
Elena dévisagea son petit ami, intriguée.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Elle m'avait interdit d'accepter une autre 'mission' de ce genre après ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on s'est battus contre Flynn et Lazarevic.  
- Tu m'étonnes...  
Tous deux avaient failli perdre la vie durant cette aventure, qui les avaient conduits au Tibet. Nate avait dû renoncer à son amitié avec Harry Flynn, qu'il avait rencontré durant son adolescence. Le pauvre homme s'était suicidé avec une grenade, où Elena avait failli y rester. Ce fut probablement à ce moment-là que Nate comprit à quel point Elena comptait pour lui. C'était depuis cet affreux évènement qu'il surprotégeait la journaliste. Elena plaça ses mains sur ses jambes, comme si elle expirait un bon coup. Puis, elle se leva.  
- Où vas-tu ?, interrogea Nate.  
Elle se retourna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Je vais essayer de contacter Chloe et Charlie.  
- Ah. Et moi, je vais voir pour Sully.  
Elena sortit de l'appartement, téléphone à la main, tandis que Nate se contentait de rester allongé sur le canapé. Il n'était pas trop pour les nouvelles technologies, mais les temps changent et il avait dû s'acheter lui-même un téléphone portable dernière génération. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu abandonner sa carrière de chasseur de trésors, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le monde avait besoin de lui une fois de plus.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, en Amazonie._

Chloe, Charlie, Sully, Nate et Elena marchaient ensemble dans l'immense jungle amazonienne. Lorsque Nate avait contacté Sully, ce dernier avait accepté dès l'instant où Nate avait prononcé le mot « trésor » . Victor Sullivan était le meilleur ami et le mentor de Nate, qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant une vingtaine d'années. Nate considérait ce dernier comme un père, il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour le sauver et le protéger. Chloe, quant à elle, a été l'une des conquêtes de Nate. Elle était intelligente, séduisante et sensuelle, mais malheureusement, il en fallait plus pour Nate. Ou peut-être moins. Charlie était le petit ami de la jeune archéologue australienne, et il avait aidé Nate à contrer les plans machiavéliques de Katheline Marlowe, ancienne conquête de Sully et rivale de Nate. Ils avaient réussi à dénicher un avion sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, que Sully a piloté pour les conduire en Amazonie. Aucun d'eux ne sait ce qui va se passer ensuite, ni où ils devaient se diriger. Ils se contentaient de suivre Nate, qui était à la recherche d'un moindre indice.  
- Je sens qu'on n'est pas prêts de sortir d'ici, remarqua Chloe, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, Chloe, rassura Nate, en continuant d'avancer.  
Il regardait le ciel, et trébucha, mais fut retenu par Elena, qui réussit à l'attraper par le bras.  
- Merci.  
En guise de réponse, Elena se contenta de sourire. Sully s'approcha de l'objet qui avait failli faire tomber Nate sur le sol, et fit une grimace : c'était un cadavre. Il était de couleur noire, le visage était défiguré. Chloe scruta les environs, et en découvrit trois autres.  
- Vous pensez qu'on approche du but ?, demanda-t'elle, en observant l'un des trois cadavres.  
- Vous parlez d'une surprise, murmura Sully. J'y crois pas une seule seconde...  
- Je pense qu'o-  
Il fut coupé par un bruit de déclencheur. Six soldats tous armés et cagoulés les ciblaient, accompagnés d'un homme ressemblant de près à Harry Flynn.  
- Harry ?, souffla Chloe, sous le choc de le voir en vie.  
- Harry est mon frère. Je suis-  
Nate le dévisagea et le coupa.  
- Dick.  
- Flynn a un frère ?, demanda la brune, toujours surprise.  
- Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, Nate, lâcha Dick.  
- Je peux en dire autant de toi.  
Dick Flynn était le frère jumeau du défunt Harry. Il avait la même peau bronzée, le même accent anglais et le même regard que son frère. La seule chose qu'ils avaient de différent était la cicatrice que Dick portait au nez et Harry au coin droit de sa lèvre. Nate avait fait la rencontre de cet homme après avoir sauvé Harry de ses griffes ; les deux frères avaient beau avoir un lien qui les unissait, mais il était invisible. Ou totalement détruit. Dick était obsédé par le pouvoir depuis son enfance, tout comme son frère, mais de manière différente. Il était prêt à tuer des amis pour devenir puissant. Malgré le fait que Harry avait été l'adversaire de Nate, Elena et Chloe lors de leur avant-dernière aventure, et qu'il ait à de multiples reprises tenté de le tuer, Nate ne parvenait pas à haïr cet homme, aujourd'hui sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve. À partir du moment où Harry s'est allié à Lazarevic, Nate avait revu en son ancien ami une partie de son enfance, lui rappelant les multiples façades du caractère de Harry. Tantôt agressif, tantôt maladroit, ... mais il savait être gentil. Le premier enfant venu qui avait besoin d'aide, Harry lui offrait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Jamais Nate n'aurait pu prédire qu'il aurait à le tuer quelques années plus tard. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que c'était par peur envers Lazarevic que Harry avait été poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait. Et il le comprenait que trop bien. En revanche, pour ce qui était de Dick, dès l'instant où il en a fait sa connaissance, il l'a tout de suite répulsé. Son sourire haineux et sa tendance à donner des ordres aux gens qui l'entourent n'avaient pas subsisté la moindre compassion dans le grand coeur de Nate.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?, demanda Nate, agacé.  
- Il semblerait que nous soyons tous deux à la recherche du même objet, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elena s'avança, mais se stoppa lorsqu'un des gardes braqua son arme contre elle.  
- Donc c'est toi le fameux criminel qui est à la recherche de la flûte ?  
- « Criminel » ? Wow, les gens ne mâchent pas leurs mots !, s'exclama-t'il, amusé.  
Tout cela énervait patiemment Chloe, qui lui aurait flanqué une belle droite si elle n'était pas retenue par l'un des gardes. Dick dirigea ses yeux vers le cou de Nate, où il fut surpris de ne pas voir l'anneau de Sir Francis Drake, qu'il chérissait énormément.  
- Tiens, tu as finalement abandonné ton mec ?, interrogea-t'il, intrigué d'un coup.  
Nate regarda Elena en souriant.  
- Une promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt, au Yémen._

Nate avait enfin réussi à éliminer Marlowe, qui était à ses trousses depuis vingt longues années, ainsi que Talbot, un homme d'affaires, ayant certainement une liaison avec la vieille femme. Sully et lui étaient en route pour prendre l'avion en partance des Etats-Unis, afin de rentrer chez lui. Durant cette aventure, il avait perdu la bague à laquelle il tenait tant, celle-ci ayant sombré dans le désert avec Marlowe, engloutie par des sables mouvants. Mais il lui a fallu d'une seule conversation avec Sully pour comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour être heureux. Qu'importait nos origines, la « valeur » dont parlait Sir Francis Drake dans sa devise était seulement d'être capable à réaliser nos rêves en se servant de notre vie en elle-même, de se battre pour elle. Mais au même moment, Elena apparut, et Sully conseilla à l'aventurier d'aller l'aborder. Mais avant cela, il lui avait tendu une bague. La bague de fiançailles qu'il croyait perdue. Il savait maintenant ce que son ami cherchait à lui faire comprendre depuis des années. Il s'approcha d'Elena, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu vas quelque part ?, lui demanda-t'il.  
Elena haussa les épaules, aussi souriante que son « ami » .  
- Peut-être.  
Elle avait marqué une courte pause, puis posa sa main sur son torse.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta bague.  
- C'est rien. J'ai récupéré encore mieux.  
Nate lui attrapa la main avec sa main droite. Remarquant l'alliance qu'il portait au doigt, Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement de son visage. Elle baissa les yeux et décida de ne pas l'affronter du regard.  
- ...Mais tu vas encore t'en aller. N'est-ce pas ?  
- Non. Non, tu as ma parole. J'en ai assez de jouer constamment les héros. Je me suis rendu compte que je sacrifiais beaucoup de choses pour ça, et ... Je ne le supporte plus.  
Elena releva sa tête, prête à sourire.  
- Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour le monde entier, Nate. Et pour une fois, j'admets que tu as raison.  
- Comment ça, « pour une fois » ? J'ai toujours raison !  
Ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes qu'ils parurent une éternité pour eux, tous deux souriant aux anges. Comme si ils lisaient chacun la pensée de l'autre. Comme si tous leurs sentiments étaient enfin annoncés au grand jour. Comme si le temps s'était figé. Puis Nate la prit dans ses bras, Elena le serrant contre elle.  
- Merci, murmura-t'il à la journaliste.  
Non loin de là, Sully ricanait. Il avait toujours connu un Nate solitaire, se plaignant d'être accompagné, mais au fond, il craignait la solitude. Il avait besoin d'être entouré. Il avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - à protéger. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était parti à la recherche des trésors de son ancêtre, toutes ces années, pour qu'il ait le sentiment qu'il soit toujours accompagné.

* * *

_Retour en Amazonie._

Ayant remarqué le regard que Nate avait adressé à Elena, Dick comprit presque instintivement.  
- Ha, je comprends mieux, déclara-t'il, prêt à cracher sur le sol boueux.  
- De quoi ?, demanda Nate.  
- L'amour rend aveugle, mec. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit de toujours vouloir rester seul afin de ne blesser personne ? Quelles belles paroles !  
- Crois-moi, Dick, tu as totalement faux là-dessus. Ca nous fait ouvrir les yeux, ça nous donne une raison de vivre.  
- Tu te la joues sentimental, maintenant ?  
Il ria un bon coup puis se plaça à même pas cinq centimètres de Nate.  
- Il semblerait que ce soit la fin de la partie, Nate.  
Il s'en alla, ordonnant à ses subalternes de les éliminer. Dick ayant disparu, Chloe ne retint pas ses coups et partit à l'assaut. Nate, Elena et les deux autres se munirent de leurs pistolet et tiraient sur tous ceux qui bougeaient. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes dirige son arme vers l'un des autres gardes.  
- Quoi ?!, s'écria Nate.  
Ayant éliminé tous les assaillants, le mystérieux garde retira son masque et ... Une femme, à peine plus âgée qu'une lycéenne se présenta à eux.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Sully.  
- Du calme, je ne suis pas votre ennemie ! Alison Itsuno.  
Ses curieux cheveux teintés d'un bleu pâle surprirent l'intégralité de la troupe.  
- Vous êtes Nathan Drake, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'ignorais que j'étais aussi populaire, lâcha-t'il, sur le ton de la rigolade.  
- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, il ne vous reste que très peu de temps.  
- Très peu de temps pour quoi ?, demanda Charlie, qui était resté discret jusqu'à maintenant.  
Elle sortit une carte de son pantalon, qu'elle déplia. Une carte de l'immense forêt amazonienne dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. À l'intersection entre la grande cascade et une grotte était dessinée une énorme croix rouge.  
- Le rituel de la flûte. Dick sait où elle se trouve et il se dirige droit vers elle. S'il chante dedans ... Tous les cadavres présents ici feront leur retour parmi les vivants.  
- Cool, des mecs refusant de mourir. C'est une idée, plaisanta Nate.  
- Bon, il ne nous reste qu'à courir et le rattraper dans ce cas !, s'exclama Chloe à son tour.  
Chloe se prépara à partir, suivie de près par Sully et Charlie. Ils avancèrent rapidement vers le premier portail de la zone - l'endroit où se faisait le rituel se situait au troisième - tandis que Nate et Elena restèrent là, sur place. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas abandonner Alison. Malheureusement, ils savaient tous deux qu'il était impossible pour la jeune fille d'aller plus loin. Mais si elle restait là et que Dick était tenu au courant de sa trahison, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait lorsqu'elle reviendra à lui ? Nate pouvait tuer sans pitié, tout comme Elena, mais ils avaient toujours en eux une partie d'humanité, et un grand cœur. Même si leur vie en dépendait, ils pourraient tous deux sauver un ennemi d'une mort certaine. Cette attitude avait don d'énerve sans cesse, Chloe, qui a passé sa vie à vivre dans l'égoïsme le plus profond. Nate et sa petite amie se dévisagèrent un instant, après avoir regardé Alison remettre sa cagoule et porter son fusil d'assaut à sa son bras gauche.  
- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?, demanda-t'il, soudainement.  
- Je vais rentrer d'où je viens, évidemment, rétorqua-t'elle, sèchement.  
- Mais ils vont te tuer !, s'écria à son tour Elena, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude pour le soldat.  
Alison mit sa main sur sa poitrine, d'un air triste. Une douleur ancrée depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir. Des sondes. Des seringues. Des médicaments. Des clous ... et un lit d'hôpital. Puis, plus rien. Le vide. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.  
- Il n'y a aucun risque ...  
Elena regarda Nate, pensant qu'il saurait ce qui était le mieux à faire. Malheureusement, il en espérait autant d'Elena, résultat, ils sont dans une impasse. Contemplant leur inquiétude à son égard, Alison les persuada de suivre Chloe et les autres et de faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. A contrecœur, les tourtereaux s'en allèrent, laissant ici une fille de vingt ans en colère contre elle-même. Elle se sentiait si pathétique qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle était incapable de demander de l'aide, de dire à quel point elle souffrait au fond d'elle. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Une violente pulsion lui prit, et son bras droit vira du blanc au ronge sang, comme si ses veines avaient éclatées. Puis, plus rien.

* * *

Des cadavres. Du sang. Des flammes. Et des ruines. Voilà ce qui était arrivé au village d'Alison. South Island, autrefois connu pour ses mers sans pareilles et son air dénué de pollution. C'était autrefois un village paisible, rassemblant près de trois-cents cinquantes habitants. Ils pourrait y en avoir plus, mais l'espace qui était proposé était beaucoup trop étroit. Résultat, South Island n'a été qu'un simple village. Jusqu'à sa destruction, où ce village ne devint qu'un amas de ruines et de cadavres. Alison avait toujours habité là-bas, avec son frère et ses parents, dont elle était très proche. Elle faisait des histoires en archéologie, car celle-ci était sa plus grande passion ; découvrir les secrets de notre passé, de notre civilisation était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Ce fut à l'âge de quinze ans qu'elle fut admise dans la plus grande université des Etats-Unis. En temps normal, à quinze ans, nous sommes censés n'entrer qu'en classe de seconde, or, Alison faisait partie de ceux que l'on appelait les « surdoués » . C'était dans cette prestigieuse université qu'elle fit la connaissance de Harry Flynn, âgé d'exactement onze ans de plus qu'elle - elle en avait quinze, il en avait vingt-six - et ces derniers s'étaient longuàement cherchés. Commençant rivaux, puis devenus amis, ils avaient ensuite réalisé qu'ils avaient à côté d'eux la partie d'eux qui leur manquait. Effectivement, même avec onze ans d'écart, ils avaient réussi à s'aimer, mais non pas comme des amis. Comme un homme et une femme. Comme une relation qui menait à une famille. Après quatre ans de relation sans disputes, leur quotidien construit de paix et de confiance s'était brutalement brisé le jour où Harry décida de couper les ponts avec Alison et sa famille, dont il était très proche. La jeune fille, désespéré, ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry tourner les pas devant elle et s'éloigner de sa personne. Les jours ont passé, ils se croisaient chaque jour, mais le jeune homme faisait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ce geste l'avait psychologiquement brisé. Elle était partie en dépression, mais ce qu'elle ignorait à cette époque, c'était qu'il faisait cela pour la protéger. Tout comme Nate ou Elena, il n'avait jamais été très franc en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Mais il savait qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Tout comme Nate aurait donné sa vie pour protéger Elena. Un beau matin, alors qu'elle revenait d'un voyage l'ayant envoyé à l'autre bout du monde - en Thaïlande - Alison ne voyait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait connu ; des cendres, des bouts de bois enflammés, des bâtiments écroulés ... Et les corps de tous les gens qu'elle aimait devant elle. Dont ceux de ses parents, de son frère et de Harry. Elle avait longtemps pleuré, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que l'auteur de cet horrible massacre n'était autre que Dick Flynn, le frère de Harry. Tous ces jours passés à l'armée ne lui avaient pas été sans importance. Afin de se venger, elle avait décidé d'intégrer les rangs de l'homme pour ensuite l'assassiner, mais ce qu'elle prenait pour un jeu a rapidement tourné au massacre. Dick menait des recherches dans un laboratoire scientifique consistant à implanter une cellule à un humain afin de lui faire bénéficier d'un pouvoir immense, tout en étant sous le contrôle de Dick. Les gens étaient heureux d'être gratifiés de cette capacité, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que ça faisaient d'eux des monstres. Et Alison en fait partie. Après avoir été violée, torturée et menacée par Dick, il lui avait implanté le gêne sans pitié. La raison pour laquelle Dick était à la recherche de cette maudite flûte était simplement car elle permettait d'activer le gêne qui se trouvait dans le corps des victimes. Et cela allait tout changer en eux : leur psychologie, leur force et leur physique. Ils n'allaient pas se changer en monstres, non, mais leurs yeux rouges et leurs tatouages dessinés le long de leur corps allaient en donner l'impression. Tout ce qu'Alison voulait, c'était que quelqu'un l'aide à sauver tous ces gens qui allaient être transformés, dont elle.  
- Harry ..., murmura-t'elle, alors qu'elle était inconsciente.  
Elle sentit quelque chose la porter, elle se sentait voler. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas.

* * *

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'Alison reprit conscience. Elle sentit une main froide se posant sur son front glacé, et c'était cela qui la réveilla.  
- Harry ?, demanda-t'elle, encore un peu retournée.  
Harry avait pour habitude de lui caresser le front lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il savait que des mots ne suffisaient pas pour apaiser une âme. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage de Nate ricanant.  
- Ah non, désolé mais j'suis pas Harry !, lâcha-t'il, amusé. Tu vas mieux ?  
- Harry ... Tu connais Harry Flynn ?, questionna Chloe, ayant entendu Alison.  
Alison se redressa, se tenant la tête, et remercia Nate. Elle se trouvait apparemment dans un hôtel mais elle ignorait où. Il n'y avait pas de village à côté de la jungle amazionienne.  
- ... Oui ... Je le connaissais. Vous aviez l'air de le connaître ... non ?, demanda-t'elle, regardant respectivement Chloe, Elena et Nate.  
- Effectivement. Il était ... comment dire ... rude, rétorqua Nate, un rictus au coin des lèvres.  
- Il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour te tuer, Nate, remarqua Elena, absourdie.  
- Au fait, je n'ai pas demandé ... Comment se fait-il que tu connaissais mon nom alors même que je ne te connaissais pas ?, demanda-t'il, intrigué.  
Alison baissa les yeux. Harry et lui avaient été dans le même lycée. Avant qu'il ne connaisse Alison, Harry avait fait l' incroyable » rencontre de Nathan Drake. Cet homme l'avait longtemps inspiré, il l'admirait au loin, dans les couloirs. Les plus grands exposés que le lycée présentait, c'était lui qui les rédigeait. Harry était resté dans l'ombre, pensant être incapable d'approcher un homme aussi remarquable que Nate. Seulement, le destin lui a été favorable, et ils ont travaillé tous les deux sur un sujet qui leur tenait à cœur : une expédition qu'à menée Marco Polo au fin fond du Tibet. C'était de là que leur amitié avait commencé. Mais Nate avait dû quitter les Etats-Unis pour se rendre en Angleterre, où il est resté vivre ensuite, en compagnie de Sully. Seulement, tous deux ignoraient que cet exposé, sur lequel ils avaient tous basé leur amitié était la raison de la destruction de celle-ci. Alison a toujours pensé que Harry avait été tué par son frère, mais helàs, il avait péri en recherchant les traces du voyage qu'avait effectué Marco Polo, des siècles auparavant, l'opposant ainsi à Nate. Après qu'il aie été grièvement blessé par Lazarevic, pour qui il travaillait, Harry s'était suicidé en jetant une grenade dans la zone où il se trouvait, où Elena a été prise. Heureusement, la journaliste s'en était tirée. Certainement pas indemne, mais elle avait récupéré depuis. Celui qui en garde le plus de cicatrices, c'était bien entendu Nate. Il était sur les lieux lorsqu'il a vu Elena prenant toute l'explosion sur elle ; le fait de la voir inconsciente lui avait brisé le cœur. Depuis ce jour, il a toujours gardé en tête l'image de sa petite amie, inconsciente, en tête. Et il ferait tout pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Harry avait longuement parlé de Nate à Alison ; et celle-ci espérait un jour le rencontrer, après l'amas d'exploits qu'avait conté Harry à son sujet. Et honnêtement, physiquement, Alison s'attendait à autre chose. Nate n'avait rien de différent des autres hommes qu'elle connaissait : pas grand, ni petit, toujours à plaisanter, certaines fois vulgaire. Mais il avait une bonne tête et un bon fond.  
- Harry me parlait de vous. Sans cesse, expliqua Alison.  
- Sans cesse ? Et il disait quoi ?, demanda Nate, se montrant curieux.  
- Que vous êtes intelligent, sympa, mais parfois énervant et idiot.  
- Je confirme, dirent en chœur Elena et Chloe.  
- Mais comment as-tu connu Flynn ?, continua Nate, ignorant la remarque des deux femmes.  
- Il a été ... mon ... mon petit ami.  
Chloe, qui ricanait, se stoppa. Elle aussi était sortie avec Harry. Peu de temps avant sa mort. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà eu de copine, il lui avait répondu négativement. Or, elle apprit qu'il lui avait menti.  
- Comment ça, il a été ton petit ami ?, questionna-t'elle, sentant la colère monter.  
- Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, non ? J'ai été amoureuse de Harry et lui de moi et nous étions heureux ensemble, mais ... Il est parti loin de moi pour une raison qui m'échappe et ... il est ... à cause de moi. Comme tous les autres.  
- Comme tous les autres ?, demanda Sully, tout à coup.  
- Il a été tué par Dick, avec ma famille ... À South Island. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il s'était éloigné de moi !  
Nate, Elena, Chloe et Sully se dévisagèrent. Il y avait quelque chose qui leur échappait.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Harry s'est suicidé l'année dernière lorsqu'il travaillait avec Lazarevic !, avoua Chloe.  
Les yeux ronds qu'affichait Alison témoignaient son incompréhension. Harry avait menti aux deux camps.  
- Mais non ... Il y a deux ans ... J'ai vu son corps sur le sol ... Je le bougeais mais ... il était ... il était ..., déclara Alison, en proie aux larmes.  
Chloe s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.  
- Alison. J'ai été la petite amie d'Harry il a encore deux ans. Je peux t'assurer que le Harry qui était devant moi était réel. Il t'a trompé, ma petite, avoua Chloe.  
- Non ... Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ..., murmura Alison.  
Elena examina le corps d'Alison alors qu'elle était désemparée face aux révélations de Chloe. Harry s'était allié à un homme nommé Zoran Lazarevic, qui cherchait à mettre la main sur la pierre de Chintamani, qui le rendrait immortel. La pierre de Chintamani se trouvait en plein cœur de Shambhala, une cité antique que Marco Polo avait découvert. Alison avait entendu parler de cette histoire. Harry avait placé un accord sur Chloe, comme quoi dès que Lazarevic trouverait Shambhala, il lui redonnait Chloe, qui travaillaient avec eux à l'époque. Mais les circonstances ont fait qu'il a péri non pas de ses mains, mais presque. Elena remarqua la tâche rouge qui scintillait en bas de son dos - elle ne portait plus d'armure, mais des vêtements que Chloe lui a donné - et coupa Chloe dans ses aveux.  
- Hé, les gars ... Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ..., commença Elena.  
- Quoi ?, demanda Nate, surpris.  
- Son dos. Le bas de son dos. Regardez.  
Nate fit signe à Alison de se retourner, et aperçut la tâche rouge qui brillait.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Alison ?, interrogea-t'il.  
Alison baissa rapidement son haut, cachant alors la preuve minime que son appartenance à Dick.  
- Je vous l'ai dit précédemment ... Dick ne peut rien me faire. Je lui appartiens.  
- Comment ça, tu lui appartiens ?, demanda à son tour Elena.  
- Il ..., commença Alison.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as servi comme cobaye ?  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Nate se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis, puis serra les poings.  
- L'enfoiré !  
- Ca ne sert à rien ! Il faut trouver la flûte ... et la détruire ... Sinon ... Sinon ..., déclara Alison.  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- On se transformera en monstres. Moi ... et toutes les autres victimes de ses machinations.  
Nate contempla la salle. Voir les murs dont les couleurs étaient enchevêtrées les unes sur les autres lui firent rappeler les cadavres qu'il avait vu lors de leur escale en Amazonie.  
- Dis-moi, Alison ... Cette flûte a-t'elle déjà été utilisée auparavant ?  
- Non, pas à ce que je sache. Enfin, pas récemment. Sinon, la dernière fois qu'elle a été utilisée, c'était il y a un peu plus de six siècles, répondit-elle.  
Alison voyait très bien où est-ce que Nate voulait en venir. Les cadavres qu'ils avaient trouvés étaient autrefois des hommes tout comme eux, mais comportant le même syndrôme qu'Alison. Ce qui signifie que Dick a simplement trouvé la formule pour synthétiser le virus, et donc ne l'a pas crée de lui-même. Perdue par toutes ces révélations auxquelles elle a dû faire face en l'espace de dix minutes, elle se décida à se coucher. Les autres en firent de même lorsqu'ils regardèrent la pendule, qui affichait minuit et quart pratiquement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir dans sa chambre - chaque chambre était individuelle dans cet hôtel de Carthagène - Nate se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elena. Celle-ci se tenait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tête appuyée sur la fenêtre et genoux repliés sur elle-même. Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de Nate. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle.  
- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?, demanda-t'il.  
Elle tourna la tête, surprise de le voir dans sa chambre.  
- Non, pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je ne penses pas en avoir la force, répondit-elle, des regrets dans la voix.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ?  
Juste après avoir posé la question, Nate se corrigea de lui-même :  
- Laisses-moi deviner, tu t'inquiètes pour cette petite, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle acquiesça, puis se remit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.  
- Evidemment. Comment est-ce que ce genre de monstres peuvent-ils exister ?  
Nate s'avança en direction de sa petite amie et s'assit sur le rebord, près d'elle.  
- Tu sais ... On dit que les méchants sont les premiers à souffrir. Qu'en général, leurs actes sont dûs à la vengeance.  
- Mais il y a une limite, tout de même.  
- Ca, c'est clair. Mais après, tout devient psychologique. Peut-être qu'avant, c'était Flynn qui le maltraitait.  
Elena dévisagea Nate un instant puis ricana. En un instant, toutes ses pensées dramatiques s'étaient volatilisées, même si elle savait que ça allait n'être que l'espace d'une soirée.  
- Ca ne te va vraiment pas de consoler les gens, Nate !  
- Attends, j'essaie de te remonter le moral, et toi, tu te paies ma tête ?  
- Hé, j'ai bien le droit !  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, le couple se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement, jusqu'à heurter leurs lèvres, mais au dernier moment Elena se stoppa. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes alors que tu en as envie ? » lui fit sa voix intérieure. Elle n'était pas du genre à écouter ses volontés, mais au contraire, celle des autres. Elle s'était souvent voilée la face, mais depuis qu'elle a rencontré Nate, elle s'était sentie changer. Dès leur rencontre, elle savait que cet homme au charme insensible allait l'accompagner des mois et des mois durant. Maintenant, cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait su lire en lui comme personne d'autre ; il paraissait puissant, fier et blagueur, mais au fond, c'était un homme sensible, attentionné, appeuré et très concerné par la santé de ses amis. Dont la sienne. Jamais elle n'oublierait la façon dont Nate s'était inquiété lorsqu'il l'a crue morte. Il avait pleuré, lui avait pris la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais seule. Et ça, elle le savait. Lorsque Nate et elle n'était que tous les deux, il paraissait différent, plus ... naturel. Peut-être que c'était ce côté-là qui l'avait séduite. « Tu es amoureuse, Elena » . Oui, elle le savait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Nate sans même en prendre pleinement conscience. Il avait volé à son secours plus d'une fois, bravé tous les dangers juste pour elle alors qu'elle ne croyait cela possible que dans les films ... Elle a toujours grandi seule, sans famille sur qui compter, alors la confiance, elle savait où la placer ou non.  
- Merci, Nate ..., murmura-t'elle, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Des baisers aussi passionnés que celui-là, elle en avait eu droit à plein. Ils n'aimaient pas montrer leurs sentiments, ni même entre eux mais peut-être que juste par le biais d'un baiser comme celui-ci, ils réussissaient à mettre tous leurs sentiments à découvert. Nate posa ses mains sur le dos de la journaliste tandis que les siennes restaient appuyées sur le torse de son amant. À ce même instant, des sentiments confus se chevauchaient les unes sur les autres ; la passion, l'émotion ... Nate détacha ses lèvres d'Elena, et la plaqua contre lui. Il savait qu'elle souffrait. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Et elle aussi, le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais il savait. Il savait pour tout. Toutes ces fois où Elena l'avait disputé, lui suppliant indirectement de stopeer ses « recherches historiques » ... Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais prêté attention à ses conseils. Si elle lui avait dit ça, c'était parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, plus que quiconque. Il en prit conscience le soir où il s'est introduit dans une base grouillant d'ennemis afin de se diriger au Rub'Al-Khali ; Elena lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle le suivrait partout où il ira, mais l'image d'Elena morte l'avait effrayé. Il lui a donc supplié de s'en aller. Peut-être que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'Elena le comprenait mieux que quiconque. En revanche, concernant ses sentiments ... Il en a pris conscience presque le jour même de leur rencontre.  
- Nate, promets-moi qu'on va sauver Alison.  
Nate avait des doutes : il voulait la sauver, mais ... En sera-t'il seulement capable ? On ne peut pas déjouer la science, et Elena devait déjà en être consciente. Mais malgré ça, il avait la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout et de secourir Alison.  
- Je te le promets.  
Elena se retira des bras de Nate et regarda l'extérieur. Carthagène était la ville où avait grandi Nate. Il devait sûrement se sentir nostalgique de revenir dans sa ville d'enfance.  
- Nate, comment te sens-tu ?  
- Ben, bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je me sente mal ?  
- Nate, nous sommes à Carthagène. Tu as une partie de toi qui appartient encore à cette ville, non ?  
- Carthagène n'est que la ville où j'ai rencontré Sully, et où ... j'ai ...  
- Tu as ... ?  
- ... tué le premier gars de ma vie. Chaque jour, je repense au nombre incalculable de vies que j'ai prises ... Chaque jour, je me dis que j'ai ... affronté tous ces monstres, mais ... Lazarevic avait raison ... Je suis moi-même un monstre.  
Elena avait vu que Nate tremblait. Sans hésiter, elle lui prit les mains, et les serra contre les siennes. Si Nate souffrait, alors Elena voulait souffrir avec lui. C'était ainsi qu'allait leur rythme de vie. Et tout ça était réciproque.  
- Nate, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as à plusieurs reprises sauvé des milliers de vies ! Tu devrais en être fier ! Si toi, tu commences à penser de cette manière, alors moi ... Qui suis-je ?  
Entendre Elena le rassurer le rendit heureux. C'était vrai, après tout. À trois reprises, des hommes ont attenté de tuer des millions de personnes, et s'il n'avait pas été là, la Terre n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle était depuis des années. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui disant comme quoi qu'il l'a remerciait, et s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, lorsqu'Elena le stoppa dans son élan.  
- Reste !  
Il se retourna, abasourdi.  
- Quoi ?  
- ... Reste ... Reste ici ... cette nuit ... avec moi ...  
Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit sur le lit.  
- Tu crois qu'on pourra tenir à deux dans un lit à une place ?  
- Je m'en fous. Je te veux juste à côté de moi. Pour une fois.  
- Merci.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la première personne à avoir été debout était Alison. La nuit fut courte pour elle. Entre les visions atroces où elle voyait ses proches mourir sous ses yeux, les pensées tournées vers la trahison d'Harry et ses pulsions récurrentes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle a été rejointe peu de temps après par Chloe, puis par Sully. Alison travaillait sur une stratégie visant à contrecarrer les plans de Dick.  
- J'ai voulu réveiller Nate, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans son lit. Je pensais qu'il était avec vous. Où est-il ?, demanda Sully, contre toute attente.  
Chloe déposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse, avant de dévisager Sully.  
- Sully ..., soupira-t'elle.  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Il dort avec Elena !, s'exclama Chloe, agacée.  
Alison leva sa tête des papiers sur lesquels elle travaillait, et concentra son regard sur Chloe.  
- Nate et Elena sont ensemble ?  
- Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ?!, s'étonna Sully, abasourdi.  
- Disons que ce n'est pas à ça que j'accordais le plus d'importance.  
- Ne me dis tout de même pas qu'ils ont ..., commença Sully, espérant que quelqu'un lui coupe la parole avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.  
- Dans un lit à une place ? Et puis, ce n'est pas le caractère de Nate, de faire ça. On le faisait rarement lorsqu'on sortait ensemble.  
Alison écarquilla ses yeux.  
- Vous sortiez avec Nate ?  
- Longue histoire, peu importe.  
Il y a trois ans, après leur première aventure commune, Nate et Elena avaient entamé une relation, cependant, les circonstances ont fait que malgré leurs sentiments réciproques, ils ont tous les deux tentés de s'oublier. Nate avait en quelques sortes utilisé Chloe afin de l'oublier, et cette dernière acceptait. Après qu'elle se fasse rejeter par Harry, Chloe n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme au cœur brisé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la rencontre fastidieuse de Nate, dont elle tomba amoureuse. Mais elle avait réussi à tourner la page.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, la conversation prend une tournure bizarre, les filles, répliqua Sully.  
- C'est pourtant toi qui a commencé, rappela Chloe. Au fait, Alison ... Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi. Quand on me vouvoie, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieille.  
- Très bien.  
Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après que les amoureux se présentèrent à eux, habillés, tout comme eux. Ils avaient déjeunés, et s'étaient installés sur l'immense canapé où Alison et Chloe se tenaient.  
- Où est Charlie ?, demanda Nate.  
- Tu sais très bien, lui, quand il dort ..., soupira Sully.  
Nate ricana, puis Elena s'approcha d'Alison. Elle paraissait en forme, même si elle ne souriait pas. Son expression demeurait neutre. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, jamais Alison n'avait souri, ou même, sentie appaisée.  
- Bon, alors, que fait-on ?, interrogea-t'elle.  
- Je vais retourner dans le camp ennemi. Je vais dire à Dick que je vous ai éliminé, et il se dirigera automatiquement vers la flûte. Pendant ce temps, vous, vous vous équipez, et vous tâchez de vous rendre au milieu de la jungle amazionienne dans trois jours. Le camp de Dick se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'ici, je devrais m'y rendre sans problème en moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Dès que je serais arrivée à destination, j'essaierais de vous donner un signe vous disant de quitter cet hôtel, expliqua Alison.  
- Mais tu vas te faire t-, commença Elena.  
- Faites ce que je dis, je sais ce que je fais !  
Alison se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains où se trouvaient son armure. Aujourd'hui, elle allait peut-être avoir sa vengeance. Ou du moins ... Dans les jours à venir.

* * *

Alison savait ce qu'elle endurait en agissant de la sorte. Elle allait probablement mourir lors de cette aventure, mais elle était heureuse d'agir bien, pour une fois. Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était vrai que sa vie entière était truffée de mensonges, de blessures et de sacrifices. À l'âge de trois ans seulement, elle perdit sa sœur aînée, âgée d'une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Ce jeune soldat au cœur d'or avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'une fillette de quatre ans à l'époque, cette jeune fille ayant été l'une des meilleures amies d'Alison ensuite - elle a tout fait pour qu'Alison accepte le sacrifice de sa sœur - mais tout comme sa famille, elle fut tuée lors de l'attentat qui s'est produit dans son village. Dans sa famille, seule Alison avait accepté la mort de sa sœur. Ses parents, quant à eux, ont attaqué l'armée, sans quoi Alice - la sœur d'Alison - n'aurait jamais trouvé la mort. Mais tout ça avait été inutile : se sacrifier dans le but de sauver des vies fait aussi partie de leur code. Alison n'avait jamais éprouvé un seul regret, car elle-même aurait fait ça. Mais avant tout ça. Plus maintenant. Elle prit sa route en direction du portail numéro deux, où l'attendait impatiemment Dick.

* * *

Nate et ses amis attendaient impatiemment le coup de feu d'Alison. Elena gardait ses mains croisées, les jambes tremblantes. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait particulièrement affectée par l'histoire d'Alison. Nate semblait être perdu ; jamais Elena ne s'était aussi inquiétée pour une personne - si on l'on excepte, lui et Sully. Chloe, quant à elle, examinait la carte qu'elle avait laissé sur la table : dès qu'Alison atteignait le campement de Dick, elle allait tirer vers le ciel et ce sera leur feu vert ; ensuite de quoi, ils quitteront l'hôtel pour se rendre au dernier portail, là où se trouve la flûte. Mais Elena et Nate étaient quelques peu inquiets à ce que renfermait cette flûte. Dans les deux cas, Alison périra. À cette pensée, Elena se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle trouverait du réconfort. À peine partie, Nate la suivit.

Cela faisait une heure et quart qu'Alison dédalait dans les bois, et elle ne trouvait pas le portail. Seuls des cadavres étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Elle siffla, espérant qu'il y ait un oiseau qui lui réponde, mais il n'en était rien de cela. Tout d'un coup, elle reçut un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma sur le coup.  
Le blanc le plus total. Elle entendait des voix, des rires. Elle essayait de bouger ses bras, mais ceux-ci étaient attachés. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout son univers avait changé : où étaient passés la tonne de cadavres qu'elle avait croisé ? Et le ciel ? Elle était enfermée dans une pièce éclairée où un homme lui tournait autour, couteau à la main. Dick. Il était au courant de tout. Mais elle s'en fichait. Dorénavant, elle avait décidé de se battre. De toutes façons, maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix : soit elle se battait, soit elle mourrait.  
- J'avais placé tellement d'espoir en toi, Alison, chuchota-t'il, d'une voix agressive.  
- Tu m'as seulement utilisée pour te venger d'Harry, répondis-je, en colère.  
- Tu oserais me trahir pour ces cinq morveux ?, demanda-t'il, posant la lame de son couteau dans le creux de sa main.  
- C'est toujours mieux que d'être accompagnée d'un enfoiré.  
Dick regarda l'un des « gros bras » qui entouraient la jeune fille, qui lui fit signe de la frapper, histoire de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Ce dernier s'éxécuta, et la prisonnière se mit à cracher du sang. Mais en aucun cas elle allait regretter ses actes. Comprenant que tout ceci ne servait à rien, Dick approcha le couteau de sa gorge et lui murmura :  
- Tu restes sage jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la flûte où j'éxécute tes amis. Je sais où ils se trouvent.  
- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, répondit froidement Alison, qui lui cracha à la bouche.  
Dick nettoya sa joue, et se releva.  
- Tu ferais mieux de prier pour qui ne leur arrive rien. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu es la seule femme de cette armée.  
- Tu parles, tu m'as pris pour assouvrir tes besoins, Dick. Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? Depuis qu'Harry est entrée à l'université, tu n'es plus le même !  
- Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans pouvoir.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas vivre avec des monstres, Dick !  
Dick regarda autour de lui, comme s'il doutait. Puis s'en alla. Alison allait rejoindre ses rangs, une nouvelle fois, mais en tant que bras droit. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Le coup de feu a été lancé. Nate se prépara à partir, tout comme le reste de sa compagnie. Elena avait confiance en Alison, elle savait qu'elle survivrait après tout cela. Comme tout son entourage. La seule chose qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de détruire cette flûte une bonne fois pour toutes, sauver Alison et les victimes des expériences de Dick et fuir l'Amazonie. Beaucoup de vies étaient en jeu, tout comme la leur, mais ils allaient se battre. Ils le devaient. Nate avait promis à Elena d'arrêter sa chasse aux trésors, et elle avait cru en lui - depuis qu'il ne possédait plus la bague de Francis Drake, son ancêtre, il était moins à cheval sur l'histoire - mais il a fallu qu'un de ses amis d'enfance le contacte pour qu'il reprenne du service, chose qui avait pasablement énervée Elena, qui s'était sentie trahie. Elle s'était énervée contre lui, mais il lui promit qu'ensuite, ils allaient vivre une vie tout à fait normale, sans mensonges, sans combats et sans séparations. Mais elle le savait très bien : toute vie normale requiert un sacrifice. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux mourra aujourd'hui ? Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour atteindre la dernière porte, où ils virent Dick, Alison et leur troupe. Mais Alison paraissait ... différente. Elle ne portait plus de cagoule, plus d'armure, elle avait enchevêtré un T-shirt ressemblant de près à celui de Chloe, et un mini-short, suivi d'une paire de jambières lui arrivant au-desus des genoux. Elle souriait ... mais pas gentiment. En voyant cela, Elena se raidit. Aurait-elle été trahi par cette jeune fille en qui elle avait placé une confiance sans pareille ?  
- Alison ?  
- Vous croyiez réellement que j'allais vous aider à vous en tirer ?!, s'étonna cette dernière, ricanant.  
- Ah, j'ai compris : tu joues la demoiselle en détresse, tu pleures devant nous et ensuite, tu nous tires une balle dans le dos ? C'est bien la jeunesse, maintenant !, s'exclama Nate, pointant Dick de son pistolet.  
- Alison m'a toujours été fidèle, Nate. Contrairement à mon frère, poursuivit Dick.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?, interrogea Chloe, d'un coup.  
- Ce cinglé m'a trahi ! Il a ... Il a toujours su que je n'étais amoureux que d'une seule fille ! Une seule ! Depuis toujours ! Mais lui ... Il me l'a prise. Je lui ai supplié de me la donner, mais il m'a répondu « Non, désolé, je l'aime tellement que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Quitte à la quitter pour la protéger » . Ces mots sont restés gravés en moi. Je les voyais sourire ensemble ! Alors ... Je l'ai tué. Mais un enfoiré l'a ressuscité !  
- Lazarevic ..., murmura Elena.  
- C'est ça ! Mais il est mort durant votre escapade à Shambhala, n'est-ce pas ?, fit-il, tremblant.  
- ... Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi ... Harry n'avait plus le souvenir d'Alison, donc il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un, chuchota Chloe.  
- Et donc la raison pourquoi il a quitté Alison ... C'est seulement parce qu'il souhaitait la protéger, conclua Elena.  
- ... Et c'est pour cette raison que Harry s'est allié à Lazarevic jusqu'au bout. Il s'est senti redevable, affirma Nate.  
- Au bout du compte ... Il n'a jamais été méchant, affirma Chloe.  
- Il a tout de même failli tuer Nate à plusieurs reprises, Chloe, fit Elena.  
Chloe baissa son arme lorsqu'elle examina le regard de Dick. C'était comme si il se retenait de pleurer.  
- Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Je ne voulais pas ..., avoua Dick, prêt à pleurer.  
- ... Dick ..., murmura Chloe.  
Avec même lui laisser le temps de prononcer sa phrase, Dick se précipita sur la flûte. À l'instant même où sa peau rentra en contact avec elle, Alison se jeta vers Nate. Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche, et plaqua l'aventurier contre un mur, le coinçant ainsi, le menaçant d'un couteau. Les expériences allaient toutes devenir comme elles. C'était à cet instant-là - instant qu'Elena n'oubliera jamais - qu'Alison, entre deux pulsions, lui murmura :  
- Tues-moi, Nate. Sauves-moi.  
Elena tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais au même moment, des énormes tatouages apparurent sur le bras de la jeune fille, ses yeux habituellement noirs s'étaient rougis. Elle hurlait de douleur. Mais elle ne lâchait pas son emprise de Nate. Dick, quant à lui, recevait tout le pouvoir que lui donnait la flûte en jouant avec. Allaient-ils perdre ? Allait-est-ce être la fin de tout ? Non. Chloe, sans aucune pitié, le tua d'une balle dans la poitrine. Celui-ci tomba en arrière, mort, faisant alors tomber la flûte « maudite » . Charlie s'en approcha et la ramassa. Si l'on détruisait la flûte, il n'y aurait plus de menaces, plus d'expériences horribles dont Alison a été le cobaye. Mais si on la détruisait, Alison allait mourir. Elena regarda Alison perdre les pédales. Elle ne répondait plus de rien, puis elle se souvint de ce qu'Alison avait dit à Nate : « Tues-moi » . Si on la tuait, on la sauvait. Mais si elle la tuait, elle ne reviendra jamais. Voyant alors l'inquiétude d'Elena, Sully observa Nate tenter d'échapper à la mort.  
- Elena. Tu dois prendre une décision. Sois tu sauves Nate, soit tu sauves Alison. T'as entendu comme moi ? Elle lui a dit de la tuer, remarqua-t'il.  
- Mais je ne peux p-  
- Tu le dois, Elena ! Nate va mourir, sinon ! Si tu la laisses en vie, elle souffrira !, s'exclama-t'il.  
Au même moment, Dick se leva, plus en forme que jamais.  
- Quoi ?!, s'étonna Sully, surpris.  
Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré le pouvoir de la flûte, Dick jeta cette dernière dans le ravin derrière lui. Elle allait être détruite. Alison succomba et lâcha prise sur Nate. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades. Ses marques étaient parties, mais maintenant, elle était morte. Dick se mit en retrait, laissant le temps à Nate et aux autres de « savourer » la mort de leur amie.

* * *

_[ Narration : Alison ]_

Depuis toujours, je savais que j'allais mourir. Comme tout le monde. Mais il y en a certains qui sont moins chanceux que d'autres, et partent avant. Et c'est mon cas. On ne peut pas lutter contre notre nature. C'est bête à dire, mais c'est ainsi que va le monde, et jamais cela ne changera. Je suis désolée. Nate, Chloe, Elena, Charlie, Sully ... Je vous ai trompé. Si je n'avais pas fait semblant de vous avoir doublé, peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Dick serait mort. Je vous ai retardé. Tout ce temps, je me suis menti à moi-même : j'avais juré de ne plus jamais me faire d'amis, j'avais peur de souffrir comme j'avais souffert lors de la destruction de South Island. Mais malgré ça ... Ils ont été là pour moi, Nate et Elena m'ont soutenue, quoi qui leur en coûtait. Merci. Merci pour tout. Elena, j'aurais voulu te dire que tu ressemblais de près à Alice, ma sœur aujourd'hui décédée. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'elle, mais je t'identifiais à ce qu'il me restait. Nate, j'aurais voulu te demander de prendre d'elle à ma place, de ne jamais l'abandonner, quoi qu'il arrivait, et de la rendre heureuse comme personne d'autre ne le fera. Chloe, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité au sujet de Harry, je t'en suis reconnaissante, même si aujourd'hui, je sais la réelle vérité. Harry ... Peut-être qu'au final, mourir est une bonne chose. Peut-être que je le reverrais, et que d'ici, je pourrais tout remettre en ordre entre nous ? Tout ce temps où j'ai pensé qu'il m'avait trahie, qu'il ne m'aimait plus ... En réalité, il n'avait fait ça que pour me sauver. Merci. Merci pour tout.

* * *

_[ Narration : Omniscient ]_

Elena se trouvait à côté du corps, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alison ne respirait plus. Nate s'approcha d'elle, laissant ainsi Chloe, Charlie et Sully à l'écart.  
- Tu m'avais promis que tu la sauverais, Nate, murmura-t'elle, en pleurant.  
- Nous ne pouvions plus rien pour elle. Et tu le savais, Elena.  
- Je sais. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, au final.  
- De quoi ?  
- Qu'elle soit morte. Elle pourra rester avec Flynn.  
Elle se releva, mis ses mains derrière le dos, et regarda le ciel. Il fallait qu'elle accepte la mort de son amie, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle aie absolument rien à se reprocher. Au même instant, un coup de feu retentit. Elena, qui regardait Nate en souriant, baissa sa tête et contempla la tâche de sang qui s'évadait de son ventre. Puis elle releva la tête.  
- Quoi ?!  
Elle tomba à terre, sous l'œil effrayé de Nate. Il tentait de se rassurer, se dire que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion - lors de sa précédente aventure, il avait été témoin d'une illusion où il vit Sully se faire tuer sous ses yeux - mais cette « illusion » était bel et bien réelle. Chloe tira sur Dick, qui tomba dans le caniveau. Pensant que la meilleure chose à faire était de laisser Nate et Elena seuls, aucun de Chloe, Sully ou Charlie n'osa s'approcha du corps de la journaliste.  
- Non ..., murmura Nate, la voix tremblante. Pas ça ...  
- Nate ..., chuchota-t'elle, d'une voix rassurante.  
- Tiens bon, on va te sortir de là ! Restes ... Restes avec moi ...  
Elena tenta de sourire, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
- Pourquoi ... y'a-t'il besoin que l'on me blesse pour que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments ?  
- Je ne voulais pas ...  
- Je ... voulais t'avouer quelque chose ... Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin ... Tu ... Enfin, je ... Je voulais que tu saches, que je t'aimerais toujours, que ce soit avant, maintenant ou même ... après. Je veux juste que tu le saches ... Merci ... Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ... pour moi.  
- Elena ...  
- ... Merci ...  
Ses yeux se refermèrent, et Elena crut avoir entendu un « Je t'aime » provenant de Nate. Mais elle devait déjà être morte. Nate ne lui aurait jamais dit ça ; à la place, il lui aurait avoué ses sentiments involontairement, comme il a l'habitude de faire.

* * *

Deux mois ont passé depuis. Mais Elena avait été sauvée, contrairement à Alison. Dick avait été tué, et les soldats emprisonnés. Ils s'étaient rendus en urgence à Creastline, une ville en Californie, où ils espéraient le rétablissement de la jeune femme. Nate plaçait énormément d'espoirs envers les médecins. Mais cela faisait un mois et deux semaines qu'elle était plongée dans le coma. Personne ne savait quand elle allait se réveiller. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire lorsqu'il reverra sa petite amie, car, après tout, ce qui lui est arrivé était de sa faute. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait pas un jour, une heure, une minute, une seconde sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Acceptera-t'elle de rester avec lui après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Acceptera-t'elle de rester auprès de lui alors qu'il fut incapable de sauver Alison ? Chloe l'avait maintes et maintes fois rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il doutait encore. Sully, quant à lui, lui avait clairement dit « N'attend plus qu'elle soit entre les portes de la mort pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. La prochaine fois que tu la voies, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et elle restera » . Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution, après tout.  
- Je savais que tu étais là, Nate, fit une voix familière, derrière.  
Elena. Elle était là, devant lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais Nate ne savait pas quoi faire ; il était incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Remarquant son inquiétude et sa culpabilité, elle le rassura.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est ta faute. C'est celle de Dick.  
- J'ai des remords pour Alison, affirma-t'il.  
- Nous ne pouvions pas la sauver. J'ai été bête de faire cette promesse alors même que je savais moi-même qu'elle était condamnée à mourir.  
- Elena, j'ai ... J'ai quelque chose à te dire ...  
- Je t'écoute.  
Il se tourna vers elle, objectif.  
- Je t'ai promis de renoncer à cette façon de vivre ...  
- Tu ne te sens pas prêt pour, c'est ça ?, fit-elle, effrayée par ce qu'il va dire.  
- Ecoute-moi. Je ne veux pas arrêter ça !  
- Je le savais ! Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses, de toutes façons !  
- Non, Elena, s'il te plaît. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ... Si je n'avais pas débuté cette « chasse aux trésors » , je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Et même lorsqu'on s'est séparés, on s'est toujours retrouvés grâce à ça. Et donc ... J'ai si peur d'être à nouveau éloigné de toi, donc ... J'ai pensé que si je vivais encore de cette façon ... Je serais sûr de toujours te trouver ... Quelque part.  
Elena souria. Elle connaissait très bien Nate. Il ne lui dirait jamais ouvertement « Je t'aime » . Il trouve toujours des moyens de détourner le sujet, sans s'en éloigner non plus. Et là, il a été droit au but. Seulement, pour une fois, elle voulait qu'il s'en abstienne.  
- Dis-le moi, Nate.  
- De quoi ?  
- Pourquoi y'a-t'il besoin que l'on me blesse pour que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments ?  
La même phrase qu'elle avait prononcé avant qu'il ne croive qu'elle allait mourir. Repensant à ce moment, il n'hésita et dit enfin ce qu'elle attendait. Les mots qu'elle croyait avoir imaginé.  
- Je t'aime, Elena.  
Sans attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
- Merci.  
Ils se regardèrent ensuite de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'en aller. Ils se prirent la main et descendirent les escaliers de l'hôtel, où ils croisèrent Sully. Ce dernier souria de même lorsqu'il aperçut les mains croisées entre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et Elena. À eux trois, ils formaient une famille. La leur.  
- Au fait, Nate ... Cette fois-ci, à combien tu mesurais ta peur que j'y reste ?  
- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !  
Et ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Elena portait des fleurs devant la tombe d'Alison Itsuno, née le vingt-huit novembre mille-neuf cents quatre-vingts quatre-vingt onze, et morte le six juin deux-milles douze, à l'âge de vingt ans. Celle qu'Elena considérait comme une sœur. SA Alison. Incapable de se relever, elle continuait d'observer la tombe de son amie, genoux à terre. Nate la laissa, pensant qu'elle sera mieux seule. Nate avait admiré le courage d'Alison, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais peut-être que cela n'avait pas été assez.  
- Elle était comme une sœur, Nate, affirma-t'elle.  
- Je sais. Mais elle continuera de vivre. Dans ton cœur. Enfin, non ... Dans le notre.  
Elle se leva et regarda le ciel, en souriant.  
- Flynn, promets-moi de veiller sur elle à notre place !, cria-t'elle.  
Puis, elle se retourna, regardant Nate. Celui-ci ouvrit ses bras, prêts à l'accueillir, et sans hésitation, elle se précipita dedans. Ils devaient être forts. Pour eux. Et pour Alison.

* * *

**THE END ! **

**Alors, _your thoughts _?**

**Le passage où Alison narre l'histoire, j'avais pensé à inclure la musique _Latika's Theme _(Slumdog Millionnaire)... Si vous êtes intéressés... ;D**


End file.
